


Bedside manner

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey's sick and Angel takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside manner

Title: Bedside manner  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 816  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: AU after _Blind Date_  
Summary: Lindsey's sick and Angel takes care of him.

I groaned, pulling the blanket further over my head and tried to block the sounds of someone knocking on my door. That didn’t actually do a damn thing though. Now it was just a muffled pounding sound that seemed to be slowly growing louder. I mutter something along the lines of ‘go away’, but my throat was still too sore for whoever it was to hear. Finally, after about ten minutes, I almost fell out of the bed trying to sit up, and ended up using the wall to support myself as I made my way to the apartment door.

It took me three tries to undo the locks. When I pulled the door open, I sighed. “What do you want?”

“Lindsey, you look like shit.”

“I feel like it too. I’m sick and I should be in fucking bed. Go away.”

I started to shut the door and he put his hand up. “Wait, I just need to talk to you for a few minutes, and then you can go to sleep.”

Closing my eyes, I swayed a little. “Come in, there’s a chair in my room. Fucking dizzy here, Angel.”

I started to walk back towards my room and almost fell on my face. He caught my arm and slung it around his neck, letting me lean against him. “What the hell’s the matter with you? You’re burning up.”

“I’m sick. Unlike you vampires with your perfect health, those of us that are mere mortals find ourselves ill from time to time. I actually called into work today because I couldn’t make it to the bathroom without falling over. It’s the flu from hell or something.”

Angel helped me back into bed and I pulled the covers up, shivering underneath them. “What did you want to talk about?”

I reached out for a bottle of water on the nightstand and couldn’t quite reach it. He leaned over, pressing it into my hand, and even removed the lid for me. I had a couple of sips before passing it back. “What do you know about Redmalas demons?”

My eyes had already started to drift closed and they fluttered open again when cool fingers brushed over my cheek. His hand felt rather nice against my burning flesh. “Nasty sons of bitches, but they aren’t from LA. They like it where it’s warmer. The bigger clans are in Nevada or New Mexico. They have fangs, scales, and their mages can give a warlock a run for his money.”

An odd noise from my stomach made me wince. Oh please don’t let this happen now, not while Angel is here. He was staring at me with concern on his face. “Lindsey, you just lost what little color you had. Are you okay?”

The first sound to escape my throat was almost a whimper because I knew what was coming. Then I was frantically trying to get the covers off of my body. “Bathroom!”

I don’t think I’d ever seen him move that fast before. One minute I was in the bed and the next he was practically dragging me across the room. We made it to the toilet just in time and I spent the next few minutes heaving my guts out.

“You should just go, leave me here so I can die in peace.”

Angel pressed a cool cloth against the back of my neck while moving his hand in small circles between my shoulder blades. “You’re going to be fine, it’s just the flu.”

I wanted to tell him that the flu was evil and that Wolfram and Hart probably had the fucking patent on that virus too. That way they controlled all of the wonderful new strains that seemed to be popping up recently. What ended up happening was I shifted my body until it rested against his. A wave of exhaustion went through my body even as my stomach threatened to rid itself of the nothing that was left.

His hand came up, spreading across my chest and helping to hold me still. “Close your eyes and rest, Lindsey. I’ve got you.”

That sounded like a good plan to me. I was too tired to move right now. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball on the floor. Murmuring something about how he’d better not let go because I’d crack my head open on the toilet bowl, I thought I heard him chuckle as the darkness rose up and claimed me.

When I woke up, I didn’t feel quite as hot. Angel was watching me from the chair. “Your fever broke about an hour ago. I managed to get you back into bed and I’ve been cooling you down with damp cloths.”

I gave him a tiny smile. “Think you could get me some fresh water? I’ll try to keep it inside this time.”

“I think I can handle that.”


End file.
